Rosie's first encounters Dim!
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: This a Bugs Life fanfic story talks about when Rosie first meets Dim , Dim is very Shy ! And Showing how the two bugs became great friends, how they joined the Circus!


One evening A young female black Widow Spider , Who went by the name Rosie! Who lived in a mini house with a roommate , Her roommate is her Sister Named Sally ! As Rosie was planning what she wanted to do in life ! As The two were having a splendid time doing there own thing and ... After Rosie and Sally came home from doing Fun stuff together! Rosie catches site of a group of insect bullies picking on a young male Timid, Scared Rhino Beetle! As The insect bullies picked on The Rhino Beetle! Rosie says! Sally you go I Haft to take care of something! Sally Added In ! Huh Wait Rosie! We don't want to get in the middle of this ! As Rosie walked over , As she appoarched the insect bullies and added ! Hey ! Excuse me, What are you doing to that poor Rhino Beetle, That Rhino Beetle hasn't done anything to you ! Why are you picking on Him! As One of them said! Huh! We're showing this Weak Scarab Beetle a lesson, for coming into bug city and disobeying rules besides you should go home to your mommy!

As Rosie Added , Didn't anyone ever told that it's not polite to insult girls , Or other Insects! As The insect bullies Added Ahh ! No ! So get lost ! As Rosie sees that the Rhino Beetle is hurt and injured, while he's shaking really bad ! As Rosie Added ! He's hurt ! Can you bullies see that! Added Sally stepping in , Yeah! My sister is Right! You bullies better leave that Rhino Beetle alone! As One of the insect bullies was on the Rhino Beetles Back and , One of the bullies Added , No ! When all of sudden!

The insect bully who was on the Rhino Beetles Back , took a whip like stick smacked him on the side and the Rhino Beetle reacts and starts Bucking and rearing like a Bucking bronco , While the Rhino Beetle was kicking and Bucking Trying to get the Insect bully off of him!

Rosie came unglued and added in, That's enough Stop it now , That's Cold and cruel ! As The big bully stopped the Rhino Beetle from Bucking and kicking to physically boss Him the Rhino Beetle around! Treating that Poor Rhino Beetle like dirt ! How would you feel if you get treated like this ! As the Bug bully said! What did you say! Girlybug ! As Rosie Added in ! You heard me ! Don't play stupid with me! This dosent give you the rite to abuse that Rhino Beetle, I should have you arrested for animal cruelty!

As The bully said! Ooh ! I'm so scared what are you going to do about it ! Right on queue ... The police Bugs arrived right on site and said! Hold it right there put your hands in the air You three are under arrest for animal cruelty to that Rhino Beetle! The police Bugs grabbed the 3 bully bugs and took them away! Rosie and Sally watch them take the insect bullies away!

As The Rhino Beetle was Shaking , whimpering and scared! As Rosie Added ! Hey there ! It's okay We're not going to hurt you ! Easy Boy , Rosie appoarched the frightened Rhino Beetle! Rosie grabbed a hold of the Rope and brought in the rope closer to the Rhino Beetles face and Rosie gently and calming removes the rope off of the Rhino beetles face and stepped Bach a few inches to give the Rhino Beetle space to breath a little! Rosie Added ! There you go , It's okay! Those bullies are gone now , You don't Haft to be affraid of us ! We won't hurt you ! As The Rhino Beetle was Shaking and scared as he slowly but surely open his eyes !

When the Rhino Beetle opens his eyes he jumped back and Than The Rhino Beetle Got very Shy and ran off ! Rosie said! No Wait ! It's okay! We're not... Ohhh ! Shoot ! As Sally said! Rosie come on let's go it's getting late come on I'm pretty sure that Rhino Beetle will be fine ! As Rosie Added! But We can just leave him out there alone by himself , Plus he's hurt !

Sally added in! Look Rosie I know you wanna to help that Rhino Beetle, But we cant Right now it's getting very late let's go inside! As Rosie said! Huh very well ! Sally Ok let's go inside and get some rest !

Meanwhile back in the middle of the area, The Timid Rhino Beetle was Shaking and was getting sick and fell down out cold!! As if in a quarter mile, An middle aged Catydid with a animal trainer attire on and saw the Sick Rhino Beetle! And She alerts her team said! Oh no there's a sick injured Beetle Down , need some first aid over here pronto , As The catydid got over to the unconscious Beetle, She checked Him and was getting a high fever and was dehydrated and was very sick , In the Knick Of time! The catydids team arrives in and got the unconscious Beetle over to there business the animal humane Society and Beetle Rehabilitated Recovery !! As The Cadydid Named Heather worked around the clock along with her team Nursing the Male Rhino Beetle back to health!

As Two days went by slowly but surely the Male Rhino Beetle recovered and was Heather the Cadydid! Gave the Male Rhino Beetle some water , The Rhino Beetle got very Shy , Was Scared didn't quite trust insects yet , especially when Heather did gave a little bit of food and water too inside the Rhino Beetles Corral !

Heather gave The name for the Shy Rhino Beetle, decided to name him Dim! As Heather approach Dims Corral , Dim got Shy and hide inside the corrals inside the corral hut ! Heather said! It's okay Dim ! It will be okay now Dim! Your safe here ! Get some rest Dim!! I'll check on you in the morning!

As Heather left Dims Corral leaves his food and water there to finish! Despite, Poor Dim being Shy and having zero trust in other insects ! Heather turned off the facility lights and went to bed! Dim was very scared of the dark , As well as Shy Dim ! Dim went into his bed and fell right to sleep ! As Heather did manage to forgot to put a little Night light in Dims Corral hut , she slowly crept in and plugged in the night light and did so and headed right back to bed !!

Next day went by it was morning at Sally and Rosie's place ! The spiders woke up and greeting each other in the morning! As Sally added! He Rosie guess what there's a big training Adoption event for Big bugs and it's free Wanna go check it out ! As Rosie Added, Sure why not ! Although I'm still curious about that Male Rhino Beetle I Saw , he kinda resemble my last husband in Away of how Shy he was towards us !! As Sally said! Oh my Really! Well He seems pretty handsome and kinda cute ! As Rosie Added while blushes said! Sally ! Really! Sally laughed and said! Oh Rosie it's a joke I'm teasing you! Well I gotta go to work see you tonight have fun at the Big Event today! Love You Sis! Look after Shira , Who was Sally's pet Cat Mealybug ! Rosie Added! Love You Too ! I will ! Shira Meows For food and water and Rosie said! Ok Shira ! Want some food and water !

As Shira meows Showing Yes! As Rosie nodded saying! Okay! Here's breakfast! Enjoy ! I'm heading out for a little I'll be back in little while ! Stay inside ok Shira ! As Shira purred on Rosie! Rosie hugged and kisses it gently! And takes off out the door ! On her way to the event!

As Rosie walks out the house closed the door and heads over to Event and she arrived at the entrance! As Heather the Cadydid comes up and says! Hello there miss Welcome! Feel free to see our Beetles can Adopted for free , just let me know if have any questions about one!

As Rosie Added in and Said! Okay! Cool ! I'll look around thank you! As Rosie exploring around the facility and looks at different Beetles and was reading one of Saying! Tiberius a young male stag Beetle, Very Outgoing, Firecracker and high energy!

As Rosie was impressed by this one but than kept looking around! And came across a gentle male Goliath Beetle Name Vladimir, Very Gentle, Frisky and Social! Than After Rosie had spent A while and last came across the last one and Said! Um excuse me mid ! As Rosie got Heathers attention and she went over to Rosie! As Rosie Added! Where's The Beetle in here, I don't see him in here! As Heather adds and said! Oh He's A little Shy , He won't really come out to say hi yet because he's not fully trust insects yet ! His name is Dim! Dim is very mellow, Shy and childlike ! As Rosie adds , Dim that's a cool name , so he's Shy ! Awe the poor dear has went threw a lot is it possible that I can check him out !

As Heather said! Are you wanting to adopt Dim! As Rosie Added ! Yes! I am ! The thing is though, I live with my sister and her place is very big it's just that we have a Cat mealybug so basically just knowing if he's friendly around other animals!

As Heather adds , Um oh okay, No worries about that Dim will be A little Shy at first and will take some time to know you and your cat ! He's Friendly too! Do you still wanna meet him! Rosie says , Yes! I do wanna meet him ! I wanna Adopt Dim Too!

As Heather said! Aww ! Splendid You'll be a great home for Dim, Just go ahead go in ! I'll meet you inside! As Rosie Added Ok ! Right! Thank You! Rosie open the door and closed it behind! Rosie stepped into the Corral with Awe!! Rosie said , Wow this is huge ! Heather comes in from the door and says ! What do you think Rosie! Looks big huh! As Rosie Added ! Oh yes it is ! Are you ready to meet Dim now Rosie! Heather said while she goes to open the slide door to let Dim come out !

As Rosie said! Yes ! I am ! Rosie stood still patiently! Heather said, just to let you know He will be a little Shy to appoarch on

so it may be a little bit of time for Him to warm up ! As Rosie Added , Understood ! No Worries Sweetie! As Heather said! Okay ! Here we go ! Heather opens the door ! As She did so , Heather said! Okay Dim , You can come out Someone wants to meet you, It's okay Dim! Come on! It's okay! While Heather starts stepping out slowly with Dim, While Dim Shyly comes out While He looks around While Dim got very nervous!

When Heather got Dim all the way out , Heather closed the door from behind Dim!

Now Heather brings Rosie up to Dim, Close enough that She won't make Dim to nervous! Rosie comes up slowly and surely and she smiles at Dim! As Dim got very Shy and nervous, While Heather said! Rosie this is Dim, Dim this is Rosie! She wants to meet you and is thinking of adopting you ! Wants to see what your like ! As Rosie said! Hi Dim, It's very Nice to meet you , As Rosie moves her hand out to let Dim sniff her , Dim got Shy and steppes back a little and hides behind Heather ! As Rosie Added! Oh dear Now I see what you meant Heather about Dim !

As Heather added in, Oh Yes! Dim will be A Little Shy at first and will take a little time for Him to warm up , you see He's been through a lot and has zero trust towards other Insects! But , Surprisingly! He Likes Kids! As Rosie wondered with Confusion, Saying, Wait Did you say He likes Kids! Heather points out and said! Yes! You see A few minutes ago , Before you even got here some insect kids that came with a young insect couple looking around and they saw Dim, Dim did see them Dim did get a little Shy , I actually saw the moment Dim went up Shyly and sniffed at the kids , threw the fenced bars ! The kids giggling, but when the parents came up ! Dim got nervous and backed away from them! Backlash memory went away)

As Heather said! So basically that's the truth about Dim! As Rosie Added! Aww! Poor Dim! It seems like he's been threw a lot ! I definitely like to adopt Him! As Heather said! That's so wonderful dear , I'm glad someone like you will be a great Caretaker for Dim! All you just had to is sign a waiver ! And Dim is yours!

As Rosie smiles and signed the waiver ! As she finished and she meets Heather back around at the end of the day! Everyone left as Heather gives Dim to Rosie!

Heather said! Have a good day ! Rosie thank you again for taking in Dim! As Rosie said, thank you Heather! It's been pleasure Dear, I'll take good care of Dim! As Heather smiles and close up the facility for the night and leaves too!

As Rosie holds the rope , from when Heather had Dim in so that way She can have a good grip on Dim! As Dim got very Shy and nervous, and looks around the city and sees a lot bugs around the area!

As Rosie reacts to Dim getting nervous , as Rosie attempts to calm Dim down, And Rosie said! Shh! Shh! Dim ! Easy it's okay Dim! Everything will be okay now Dim! I'm here now, I'll protect you ! As Dim Shyly but surely opened his eyes and looked around then at Rosie's!

As Rosie said, I'm promise Dim, I'll protect you at all times, Your not alone! Let's Go honey it's getting late ! You like my place it's very nice and spacious too! Come on Dim! Nice and easy! As Rosie starts walking while leading Dim with the lead rope! While Dim Shyly walks with Rosie back to Her place! As Rosie got back with Dim! Rosie walks in Sally arrived saying Rosie hi Sis how was the event ! As Rosie Added in , Its was great Sally ! Um ! I actually brought a surprise wanna come over here and see, As Sally said! Oh I'm I hope it's something good! Sally comes over to where Rosie is with Dim, Dim got Shyer and backed away and hid behind the staircase shaking and she said! Oh my Rosie, Who is this ! Rosie said! Sally this is Dim! I adopted him from the event I went too! They told me he's very friendly with pets and kids but it will take time for Him to warm up to us! You see Sally, He's Very Shy! Has Zero Trust towards other Insects so that way this will take time! Do you like Him! As Sally smiles, and says! Oh Rosie of course I am so sweet of you to take Him in! I like him already! I hope your hungry I made some really good food!

As Rosie said oh yeah I'm so hungry! Be right in! As Rosie goes over to Dim, Dim was very Shy and shaking! Rosie said! Dim ! It's okay This is Sally my sister she's very nice I think you will like her , everything will be okay Hunny ! Come on! Nice and easy! As Rosie reassured Dim ! Dim Shyly but surely comes out from behind the staircase and slowly walks inside Rosie and Sally's place! And once they got in ! Rosie's and Sally's Cat Mealybug , Shira comes and leaped onto the counter and Shira reacts to Dim, Shira hisses and growls at Dim! Dim got Shy and nervous and whimpering like a puppy!

As Rosie said! Shira ! You be nice Dim is new member of our family so you need to share the home too! As Shira growls and Sally picks her up! Sally said! Sorry about that I'll go put her in our room for now until decide where to put Dim in Ok Rosie! As Rosie Added in Okay! Sally thank you! As Sally said! Your welcome! Rosie, As she faced her attention on Shira! And Sally added in! Come on Shira you go into our room for now! As Sally did so ! As Rosie said! Easy Dim, It's okay Everything will be okay! That was just Shira our Cat ! It will take time to become friends with her once you get the time to know her! As Dim Shyly whimpers , Opened his eyes and looked around knowing if the cat was still there, And Rosie said! I promise you Dim it will be ok! I know this will be hard for you at first ! Things will get easier soon! Let's find you an area to sleep while the food is cooking, Rosie took Dim, into one of the spare rooms and Rosie said! Here we go Dim! How does this room sounds to you!

As Dim Shyly looks around the room, and nodded A Yes! As Rosie said! Great ! All we just gotta do is lay on this mat and blanket and lay down like this ( Rosie gesture the pose when laying in a bed ) ,

Dim Shyly watching Rosie laying down on the bedding! As Sally hollered across the room and said, Rosie! It's time to eat now ! As Rosie Added, Okay Sally I'm coming! As Rosie adds, I Haft to eat now , just make your self at home , and I'll bring you food after Ok Dim! As Dim Shyly nodded !

Rosie went into the kitchen to eat food and sat down with Sally ! While the girls were eating, Sally said! How's Dim ! Is Dim getting used to his new room yet! As Rosie adds , Dim likes it it will take him time to feel comfortable with everything though! I hope you understand! As Sally said! Of course! Rosie no problem! I'm here for you Sis! Meanwhile Rosie and Sally are eating there food ! Dim Shyly investigates his new bedding and sniffed at it, and lays down in his new bedding and fell right to sleep ! Minutes went by and Rosie and Sally finished there meal and Rosie brings some leftovers for Dim! As Rosie comes in she finds Dim asleep in his new bedding and she smiles and walks in puts a blanket on him to keep him comfortable, after Rosie did that ! Rosie bends down and petted Dim for the first time!

As Rosie petted Dim on his shell very gently! Than Rosie kissed Dim on the Horn gently and she Stood up And goes to lay down in her room with Sally ! And Rosie closes the Door halfway that way she can be able to listen for Dim if he gets scared!

And gets ready to go to bed! As Rosie enters in the room , Sally said! Time for bed ! As Rosie Added in, oh yeah ! I am it's been a very long day ! Sally chuckled at the statement! Sally added, Is Dim gonna be okay in there! You know By himself ! As Rosie said! Ohh ! I just left the door cracked open that way I can be able to listen for Him in case he's Scared! As Sally said! Okay Doky! Well Goodnight Sis! Come up in bed Shira! Shira Jumps in the bed with Sally and purring and falls asleep! Rosie cracked there room door open as well, As Rosie gets in bed and falls asleep! They all were fast asleep!

Chapter 2:

Next day came ; Sally and Rosie woke up ,

Rosie said! Good morning! Sally sleep good ! Sally added , Oh yeah I did I was out like a lightbulb! Rosie chuckled to the statement! As Rosie and Sally got out of bed and got ready for the day , Sally feed and watered Shira ! Shira was happily purring! Sally petted Shira While in the process! As Rosie Said, I'm going to go check on Dim! Be right back! Sally said! Okay! Im getting breakfast ready I'll call you when it's ready Rosie!

As Rosie Said! Ok ! Good deal ! As Rosie goes over to the room Dim was sleeping in , Rosie knocks on the door and slowly opened the door and said, Dim ! Honey Are you awake ! Rosie comes in to the room and comes up to Dim slowly that way she doesn't alarm him! As She petted Dim very gently and smoothly! Dim reacted and stirred up and Rosie gave him space to stand up ! As Dim Slowly but surely woke up and stood up !

Rosie said, are you hungry, How did you sleep Dim! Dim Shyly nodded a yes! Rosie said! Sally is making some food , hope you like it! I Haft to run some Arrons real quick today Wanna come with me ! Dim Shyly looked outside! And Dim got Nervous and Shy , Rosie said, Dim! It's okay Everything will be okay now Dim, Your with me now honey ! No one won't hurt you ! I'll protect you Dim! I promise you Dim! Rosie reassured Dim, Dim Shyly but surely calms down and Shyly accompanied Rosie when her and Dim go run some Arrons! Rosie petted Dim very gently and smoothly!

Sally accidentally opens the door !

Sally Said! Rosie! Food is ready now , I Haft to leave now! Have a good day today! See you later Rosie! Rosie Said! Okay Sally ! Thank you! I'll see you later on Have a good day too! Love You Too!

As Sally smiles and waves bye ) While Sally closed the door to leave to go to her work( and waves at Dim! Dim got very Shy and nervous!

While Sally left Rosie open the door to the room Dim was staying in and ! Rosie Said! I'm going to eat now Ok Dim, The Food will be right here whenever you feel comfortable to eat some food , Okay Dim!

While Rosie sat down to eat some food and As She is eating some food, Dim Shyly Watching Rosie eat her food ! Dim Shyly looks around and knowing if it feels safe to enter the kitchen! As Dim Shyly walks over slowly towards the kitchen to something to eat ! Dim Shyly appoarched the food bowls and water bowl ! And Dim sniffed at them Shyly!

When Rosie eats she looks up she smiles and she saw Dim in the kitchen, While he's Shyly checking out the food and water bowls ! Rosie Said ! Oh these ones are Shira's bowls Dim, Yours are over here honey ! (Rosie points to the bowls on the table! Dim Shyly looked up than looks at them closer and Dim got nervous and embarrassed, like was almost about to eat it ! Rosie Said, Aww! Dim ! It's okay Hunny! Here let me help you ! As Rosie directs Dim to the table and showed Dim his own food bowls and water bowl! Dim Shyly appoarched the table, Dim Shyly sniffed at the Bowls and water that are on the table! When Rosie sat back down again, to finish her food , Dim Shyly tried the food and the water too, Dim Shyly likes it and ate little bit of food and drank some water too!

When Rosie and Dim finished there food and water! Rosie grabbed all the dishes and putted them in the dishes in the sink ! Rosie Said! We're going to do some Arrons now Ok Dim, Will Take Care Of these Later when we get back! As Dim Shyly nodded in the agreement! Rosie grabbed her list and Dim Shyly followed her out the door !

Rosie and Dim walked out the door and Rosie closed the door and locked it ! They head out to do some Arrons! Rosie said, Ok Dim so we need some groceries at the store than we Haft to pick up more cat food for Shira her food was almost empty!

Do you see what it says Hunny ! Rosie shows the paper to Dim, Dim Shyly looked at it , Dim gave a Shy nod showing Yes!

When Rosie said! That's wonderful Ok Dim, lets go then! While Rosie and Dim were doing some Arrons , Dim Shyly was looking around at the environment , seeing all sorts of bugs in the city ! As Rosie and Dim Stop at the store , as they head in the store! Dim didn't realize how busy a place can be and with so many bugs in there that Dim got very Shy and nervous and he stepped back a little bit!

Rosie turned around and said! Dim! It's okay everything will be okay! Hunny!

It just the store, don't worry Dim! No one won't hurt you ! I'm right here with you Hunny! I promise you Dim! Rosie reassured Dim gently and calmly too!

As Rosie held Dim by the horn to help him threw the traffic jam of insects ! Rosie and Dim got to where they needed to be and Rosie said! Ok Dim! We're here Hunny, don't worry You can open your eyes now! Dim! Everything will be okay now Dim!

As Dim Shyly opening his eyes and looked around and Than back at Rosie! Rosie said! It's okay Dim,come on , While she helps Dim out and Rosie said! Oh we need this item right up there Hunny! Rosie gestures by pointing up on the high shelf and said! Can I come on you Dim it's only for a second it will be very quick! Dim Shyly nodded yes! Dim stood still , Rosie climbed onto Dims Back in order to reach the item from the top shelf !

Meanwhile, Rosie is on top of Dims Back!

Rosie getting two stuff! Dim Shyly looked around and Than two insect kids came up from behind in the next isle towards Dim,

and the two insect kids walked underneath Dim and started tickling Dim, which caused Dim to start laughing and stomping the ground, Rosie panicked a little bit while on Dims Back and she noticed that Dim was laughing because he was getting tickled, was stomping the ground! Dim was laughing so hard that almost popped open his wings ) Rosie was on Dim when this was happening! In Which ended up scaring the two insect kids ran out from underneath Dim!

As the ground shook when Dim was laughing, Than slowly but surely stopped,

As everyone in the store saw Dim, Dim got Shy and timid by everyone who were all stared at him!

As Rosie Said, Okay Dim, I'm done now Hunny ! Rosie climbs down from off of Dim! Dim got very Shy and nervous from everyone staring at him! ( Who all just witnessed and watched it all that Dim is ticklish ),by two insect kids tickling Dim ! Rosie saw now what happened! She said! Okay everyone there's nothing to see hear now just carry on with your activities okay ! Rosie shooed them away! Rosie turned around and Said! There we go , it's okay Dim, there gone now Hunny everything will be okay now Dim! As Rosie reassured Dim!

And While Rosie and Dim finally got what they needed and finished up what had to get and went to pick up Shiras cat food at the pet store! As they made there way to pet store! Rosie comes across three young College age Bugs, Who were good friends!

Rosie said, Slim ! Heimilick! Francis what are you doing here ! As Slim , Heimilick and Francis turned there attention to Rosie! As Slim! Heimilick and Francis said! Hi Rosie! How are you doing, We're doing great ! Just figuring out what we're going to do with our life ! As The tree friends gave Rosie a hug and Rosie returned the hug back ! As Dim got Shy and hides behind a small structure, right where Rosie was standing! Rosie said! It's so nice to see you guys ! As Slim said you Too Rosie, it's been about 10 years we seen you ! You were like a sixth grader and we were like just about going into the 2 grade !

As Francis and Heimilick Gestures with a nod! and Heimilick got a glimpse of Dim, As Dim got Shy and timid said! Who Hoo !

Rosie who's that insect over there! As Heimilick attempt to go say hi ! But Than Rosie said! Oh hang on Heimilick, He's very Shy and dosent quite has trust yet towards other Bugs yet! As Slim said! Awe Poor fellow he's must have been threw a lot ! As Francis said! What we showed him that were good Bugs ! As Heimilick said! Yeah! We could! As Rosie said! Look ! Guys I know your eager of wanting to meet him , but this still take time for him to warm up ! I hope you understand! As Slim! Heimilick and Francis all agreed and understood completely! So They left and waved goodbye to Rosie for now! As Rosie turned back around and finds Dim behind the building and Rosie said! Dim, it's okay Hunny you can come out now ! There gone now ! As Dim Shyly looks around and came out from hiding slowly but surely goes over to Rosie! Rosie said! We're almost done with our Arrons Dim! Just Haft to get more cat food for Shira than will be all done for the day ! Okay Dim!

As Dim Shyly nodded a yes! And Rosie and Dim slowly but surely got to the pet store and Rosie said stay here Dim! I'll be right back out I'll be really quick! Rosie had Dim stay outside that way he doesn't get too nervous again! Rosie went in to the pet store! And asked for one bag of cat food from the clerk behind the desk ! The clerk gave Rosie a bag of cat food ! As Rosie took the cat food and opened the door ! Rosie said! Okay Dim! I got the cat food Hunny ready to go now ! As Dim Shyly nodded and Rosie asked Dim gently to help her carry the cat food because it's a little bit heavy ! Dim Shyly nodded a yes, Dim Shyly but surely helps Rosie carry the cat food bag !

As it got late and was almost time for night time, Rosie and Dim got back into the house and Sally who just got into the house moments later and said! Rosie! I'm home now ! How was your day today, Hi Dim! As Rosie Added in, Ohh hi Sally it was great ! How was your day today! As Sally Said! It was great too, We had so many offers in where I worked! As Rosie said! You must have been very busy that's for sure!

As Sally said, Oh yes ! So were you and Dim busy too! Rosie said! Oh yeah ! We took care of some Arrons too and got everything done in now time!

As Sally said, that's great thank You So much! Your the best Rosie! Sally hugs Rosie, Rosie returned the hug too, Sally tried to hug Dim, Dim got Shy and nervous stepped back a little bit! As Sally Said! Oh ! Dear ! I forgot sorry about that ! I totally forgot Dim isn't quite comfortable around me yet ! As Rosie said! Its ok Sally, no worries it's all good! It just still takes time for Dim to warm up too you! As Sally Said! Yeah your right! Rosie ! Anyways ready to eat now , I'm getting hungry now! I'll get some food going! Rosie said! Okay Sally! I'm going to check on Dim!

While Sally is getting the food prepared, Rosie checked on Dim! As Dim Shyly Hiding behind the doorway ! Rosie said! Dim , It's okay Hunny everything will be okay now Dim! You can come out ! No need to worry Dim!! Rosie gently reassured Dim, holding her hand out to help Dim!

Sally got the food ready and she fed Shira her cat food and, Shira purred she likes it !

Sally petted her cat Mealybug! On the head and whiskers too! The alarm beeped signaled the food is done! Sally took the food out and said! Okay Rosie! The food is done now! Rosie said! Okay Sally I'm coming! I'll bring you some food bowls Ok Dim! As Dim Shyly nodded! Rosie left the room for a second to go eat with her Sister Sally! As The spiders were eating!

Dim felt tired so he layed Down on his bed , and closed his eyes and fell asleep!

Than few minutes went by and Rosie walked into the room Dim was in and Rosie said ! Dim Hunny I got you food ! Rosie saw Dim was asleep, So Rosie smiles and kisses him on the horn very smoothly and gently, Rosie left and closed the door half way and As She did leave the food bowls down in case Dim gets hungry in the middle of the night!

Rosie meets Sally in there bedroom to get ready for bed! Sally said! Dims asleep again, Rosie said! Yeah he is ! It was quite a long day for him it was a little stimulating for Him ! As Sally said! Who could blame him , I mean you just got him yesterday and it's very understandable if Dim isn't quite comfortable yet and hasn't gain other Insects trust yet! As Rosie Added in, Yeah! Dim is Shy and timid too, Yes it will take time for Him to warm up to you! He's very friendly too though once exactly get the time to know him! As Sally Said! Oh yeah ! I can tell Dim, Is very friendly too just Shy like you said!

Rosie said! So during our Arrons run , something kinda happened it wasn't serious though but it was kinda interesting at the same time! Sally added what is it Rosie! Let me guess did you and Dim kiss ! Rosie said! Sally no !!! That's not what happened , what really happened was I didn't pay attention neither did Dim!

But I think someone was tickling him and caused Dim to laugh, Sally I think Dim is Ticklish! Sally reacted and Said, Rosie was that what happened, Rosie said, Yes! That what happened I don't know if should tell Dim ! Or if I just wait before I drop the note on him ! Sally said! Um well basically you should probably wait until Dim is more comfortable with us you know what I mean, Remember You Said Dim is Shy !

When Rosie did manage to say! Yes that's true ! You know what your right, I'll just wait until Dim is more comfortable with us ! Than I'll tell Dim what happened!

Sally said! That sounds like a good plan too Me Rosie, good thinking ! Let's get some sleep now! The spiders got into bed and turned off the light ! And went right to sleep! As Dim was sound asleep a little bit tossing and turning in his sleep and started whimpering like a puppy! Like he was about to have a nightmare!

Chapter 3

Next morning came , Rosie and Sally woke up stretched there spider limbs and got out of bed to greet the day , Sally said! Good morning Rosie! Hey before I forget! Take a look at this as Rosie! As Rosie said! What is this Sally , Sally continue and says! It Says! To all who are wanted to have a once and a lifetime Forever Job , come to my Auditions try outs for my Circus! As it is signed Phinenus T. Flea ( PT. Flea ! Rosie said! Oh wow. That's interesting and great um I'm not sure Though because, I mean gotta see what Dim agrees with this !

As Sally said! Well from what this flea fellow is saying is true than it must quite a big bargain for a flea so desperate to of wanting to put together a Circus! As Rosie said! Yah! that's true I mean I now I did say wanted to do something with my life since you have a job ! In all! Sally said! Oh thank you sis! Rosie said your welcome! Rosie! Well then I Haft to get some food going if you guys want to get to the Circus auditions today! As Rosie Added with a confused look ! Said , Wait Sally now!

This is all coming in so fast and I barely don't even know anything about the Circus!

Sally added in,That's why you ask questions about it now hurry and get cracking I got yours and Dims food trays ready to go ! Rosie Said! Okay Sally, I'll do it ! Anything for you Sally! As Sally said! Aww! I knew you would come to the decision of checking out the Circus! Rosie chuckled with nervousness! As Rosie went to go wake up Dim! As Rosie said! Dim Hunny it's time to wake up now! Rosie enters into Dims room , Dim was Shaking in his sleep! As Rosie goes to reassure Dim , while Rosie is talking to him, said! Dim ! Hunny! It's okay everything will be okay now Dim! Easy Dim! Your having a bad dream! Easy Dim! Rosie petted Dim very gently and smoothly! Dim slowly but surely woke up, and Rosie gives Dim room to stand up ! Rosie Said! Dim ! Hunny were going to tryout for a Circus today , how do you feel about that!

As Dim Shyly looked around and got very nervous and timid, As Rosie said! Dim ! It's okay! There's no need to be nervous this might be pretty fun ! I promise you Dim! I won't let anyone hurt you ! I know you have gone threw a lot , being abused, mistreated and lonely , trust me! Your not the only one ! But ! Your not alone Dim, I'm here with you Dim! Wanna give it a try ! If you don't like it ! Than I won't force you in to doing it sounds like a plan ! Dim! Rosie puts her foamy hand out to aid and reassured Dim, ( Who was hiding behind the door again like yesterday) ! Dim Shyly but surely nodded slowly a Yes, Rosie said! Ohh thank goodness! Don't worry Dim, I promise you Dim! I'll be here with you threw out the event! I won't leave your side ! As Sally hollers and said! Here's your food trays Rosie! Dim! Come in get them while there warm !

As Rosie said! It's time to go Dim! As Dim Shyly following Rosie slowly and gently, As they got there food trays and left out the house as Sally said! Let me know how it goes okay Rosie, I'm heading out too , As Rosie said Ok Sally I will! Sissy! Sally left out to head to work! Rosie and Dim took there food trays and they arrived at a huge Red and White colored Tent, and Realized they were here at the Circus to do the tryouts as there was a line of Bugs behind the tent waiting there turn! As Rosie was walking over, and Rosie turned attention to Dim started shaking and whimpering was getting more nervous,

wasn't even moving! As Poor Dim got very nervous and timid just seeing other Insects standing there! Which made poor Dim nervous!

Rosie said! Dim! Easy ! Everything will be okay now Dim! It will be okay! Dim! Easy!

Rosie gently pets Dim very smoothly and reassuring Him at the same time! As soon as Rosie finished calmed Dim down ! And Rosie and Dim got in line to await there turn for the Circus tryouts! Meanwhile Rosie and Dim are in line ! Poor Dim was Shaking with nervousness and shyness and Rosie smiles and calmed Dim down by holding Onto one of Dims legs , Showing that Rosie is right here by him ! And everything will be okay! Minutes went by and two Bugs left until it's Rosie and Dims turn! The line gets shorter by the minute and it finally came to Rosie and Dims turn !!!

As The voice of Pt Flea Said ! Alright next ! Rosie takes a breath in and out without showing signs of nervousness and said! Okay, It's our turn now Dim! Okay Hunny!

Remember I'm right here by you , everything will be okay now Dim! Just follow what I do and keep facing me at all times ! As Dim Shyly Shaking and Slowly but surely following Rosie inside the Circus tent !

As Pt Flea Said! Ok Um Rosie is it ! As Rosie said! Yes ! That's me sir ! As Pt said! Okay let's see , What do you got ! And um make sure your Beetle doesn't Mess it up kapesh ! As Rosie said! Now wait just a minute, That's not really nice you know

My Beetle is a little nervous because everyone is starring at him, thats all ! As Dim got Shyer and more nervous because other bugs were starring at him, and caused Dim to start shaking a little! As a male voice said to PT Flea , Why don't you give her a chance ! As Pt Shut his mouth and said , Alright! Show me what you got, Mis Rosie! As Rosie said, gladly ! Okay Dim your ready! Rosie prepares to use a crack whip whip lashes at the ground, as Rosie though Dim was paying attention and the whip smacked Dim on his leg , and caused Dim to burst into tears !

As Rosie said! Oh dear Dim, I'm so sorry Dim, I thought you were ready Hunny! As Rosie comforts Dim ! As Dim Shyly was crying and was scared ! As All the bugs some laugh and some familiar voices came in to the scene, a elderly Britain male preying mantis , who went by name Manny ! Said my dear , is He Ok! A female butterfly who went by the name Gypsy! Said ! Is there anything we can help you with! As Rosie said! No thank you, Your both very generous but I'll be fine, he's very Shy and nervous and it will take him a little bit time to warm up to other Bugs but thank you though! I never quite got your name ! As Manny said , my dear my name is Manto the magnificent please call me Manny ! This is Gypsy! My soon to be wife assistant ! As Gypsy said it's a pleasure to meet you! I have this spare bandage here Use this to put this on Dim to help heal his Owie ! As Gypsy said do you mind Rosie, Rosie said! Oh um sure ! You can try !

As Gypsy walks slowly up to Dim, Dim was getting very Shy and nervous and Dim backed away a little bit and whimpering from the leg that accidentally got smacked by The whip lash! Gypsy said! It's okay I won't hurt you ! My name is Gypsy, I wanna be your friend Dim! It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you dear! Gypsy gets more closer to Dims injured leg and Dim was getting more nervous and was shaking and was sweating Than Gypsy bends down and sprayed the owie with ointment and puts the bandaid on it!

When Gypsy finished it , and backed away from Dim! And As Dim Shyly But surely , stopped shaking and whimpering and Dim Shyly looked down and noticed his leg was healed and Dim Shyly tried to itch it but Gypsy gently Said Oh , you don't wanna touch it otherwise it will become infected, Just give the ointment some time to heal and it will become more easier! As Manny came up to Dim, said! Hello there young lad I'm Manny ! What's your name!

As Dim got very Shy and he stepped back a little bit, and hides behind the tent flap Rosie interferes and Said! Oh this is Dim, you see He's very Shy and doesn't quite trust other insects yet, It will take time for Him to warm up to everyone!

As Gypsy and Manny under stood the conflict of the situation! As Manny said ! Don't worry Miss Rosie ! We will give Dim space until he warms up to us ! As Rosie said, Aww thank you so Much! Your very generous and so supportive! As Manny and Gypsy hugged each other , with Rosie in the hug fest ! Rosie said! I have never felt this popular in ages , Manny said, this is new for you ! I see ! As Rosie said, Yes! It is ! Of course there's my sister in all! As Gypsy said! I bet your sister is very sweet and supportive as well! And very sweet to you ! Rosie Added in , Yes! That's true too!

As Pt flea cane in to interfere and said ! Sorry to break up this moment but , where is that Beetle you had Rosie! As Manny and Gypsy and Rosie broke the hug fest to short and Rosie said! Excuse me ! Pt ! But His Name is Dim! Pt flea reacts and laughters and says! Hahaha , I'm sorry your Beetle is Stupid ! As Slim , Heimilick And Francis steps in and said! No pt , she said Her Beetle is named Dim! Yeah ! Pt you little parasite, the ladybug picked up pt and than dropped him to the ground

As Rosie paused and said! Hey I know you ! From before! Your Slim , Francis and Heimilick right , As Slim , Francis and Heimilick did a pose and went TaDa!

That's us ! Francis added!

As Pt said with eagerness to say something and said , Okay! Okay what part did I say , to get into your groups ! In case you forget it's still tryouts here!

As Rosie said, that pt flea Guy is very bossy ! As Heimilick Added in , Don't worry about him Rosie! As Gypsy said! Yah! Rosie dear , no worries it's all good! As Slim said ! You can be part of our act if would like! Francis picked up Slim imitate a batt and decided to Smack Heimilick, Heimilick yelped with a OOh! Then Francis caught Slim and lands on a limb and Slim said, Slap stick get it I'm a walking stick! Rosie chuckled at that and found it funny!

As Rosie laughed and said! Oh that's was good one ! I feel a whole lot better now thank You Guys ! As Slim! Heimilick, Francis , Manny, Gypsy And Well as Tuck and Roll ! Gave each other a group hug !

And Dim Shyly Watching the group closely and As the group finished and Rosie saw Dim, Dim Shyly looks at the group , and Dim Shyly backed away! As Rosie said! It's okay Dim! Everyone wants to meet you , Hunny come on out Dim ! I promise you Dim everything will be okay now Dim!

As Dim Shyly looked at the ground , Dim Shyly looked around and he realized Rosie was over by the other Bugs ! Rosie smiles and waved at Dim to come on out !

As Dim Shyly moaned and whimpered and slowly but surely comes out and walking towards the group ! As Dim Shyly got as close as he's not very comfortable yet ! As Rosie said! Dim , these our new friends, Slim, Gypsy, Manny , Francis , Heimilick, Tuck and Roll! They want to be friends with you ! Dim! Everything will be okay now Hunny! There all sweet and kind ! As The other new Bug members nodded in agreement with Rosie!

As Slim added! She's right! There's no need to worry Dim, Heimilick Added, We want to be your friend Dim, as Gypsy said, We're here for you Dim! We know how much you went threw, As Francis said, will gain your trust slowly Dim, Every step of the way Dim! As Tuck and Roll do there little dance TaDa , As Manny Said! We wanna be your friend my boy! As Rosie said! Everything will be okay now Dim! I promise you Dim! Just start out slowly just saying Hi! As Dim Shyly looked down and was getting nervous because they were staring at him!

As Dim Shyly tremoring with nervousness and shyness he looked back and forth between Rosie and the other Bugs and Pt flea who stood there suspicious and coldly

and said! Rosie, Snap him out of it ! Your Beetle is Wasting precious time, Other Bugs That we're attending for tryouts we're getting impatient and a rude male dragonfly threw a rock nearby at Dim very hard , And it knocked out Dim to the ground! As Rosie and the other Bugs gasped in horror, Rosie said, Oh dear Dim! Are you Ok Hunny ! Rosie comes over to aid Dim, Who was motionless on the ground! Rosie checked Dim for any concussion or anything that could have caused Dim to suffer any amnesia symptoms and Rosie checks for a Pulse , Suddenly But Slowly Dim Stood Up , And As Shy Dim regaining his consciousness and opening his eyes and started growling and charged in to advanced on the rude dragonfly , ( As If Dims Animal/Like nature kicks in high gear) goes vicious on the dragon fly said! Agh ! Wahh! Oww! Hey ! Oww! As Rosie was shocked that somehow Dim reveals his Beastly side and wasn't going to tolerate being mistreated or abused like that anymore! As Dim Shyly angry attacks the dragonfly biting him and tossing him to the side and lets out a big roar ( sounds reference a T-Rex ) , As other Insects became scared and Pt flea was like Amazed, said! Fabulous! Yippee, hey hah! That's Perfect Rosie, Your Beetle stepped up extremely! Guess what ! You both got the job ! You and your Beetle have the best act in history ( Animal tamer) As Rosie was like confused and shocked at the time Surprise! To hear out of Pts mouth saying, Rosie and Dim got the job at the Circus!

As Slim, Heimilick, Francis, Manny, Gypsy Tuck and Roll were like wow! Amazing! As Francis added, Wow! It's like Dim kicked in to high gear and wasn't going take any of that kind of nonsense! Heimilick Added , Yeah ! He's like became Vicious towards that Dragonfly! As Manny said! That's a remarkable site , Miss Rosie! Gypsy said,( Gypsy held Mannys hand ) That's Right! Rosie! It's like Dim wasn't going to stand that kind of Behavior from any insects, so that's why he went vicious like that! As Slim said! That's so wonderful Rosie, Dim completely went Scared to Fierce after that Dragonfly threw that stone at Dim!

As Rosie said! Wow! Oh my goodness, I didn't realize Dim was capable of going vicious like that ! This is a first time witnessing this ! As The others agrees with Rosie!

As Rosie said! You guys stay here I'll be right there , I'm going to handle Dim to calm Dim down! Be right back! Rosie goes over to attempt to Calm down Dim! While Dim had the dragonfly pinned on the ground, growling and making snarling noises ( similar to a T-Rex ! ) The Dragonfly Said! Get off me ! Okay ! I give up ! Now ! Get off me you wild animal, ( As if Dragonfly held his hand in front of Dim to protect himself from Dim ! And The trick was working, The Dragonfly was driving Dim away from the dragonfly just having his hand out in front of him ! As Dim Shyly but surely backing away while Dim still growling at the dragonfly! As Rosie got in front of the dragonfly and said in her calm motherly tone voice, Easy ! Dim ! Easy ! Calm down! Everything is going to be okay now Dim, Please just Calm Down ! As Dim slowly and surely starts to stop growling and starts paying attention on Rosie, As she puts out her hand and approaches Dim and Rosie rubs her hand onto Dims horn starts calming Dim down!

The other Bugs reactions were so stunning, as they watched Rosie Calmed Dim! that Slim Said! Did you guys see that Rosie completely Calmed Dim down , just like that ! As Francis said! No kidding about that ! I think Rosie could train Dim !

As Gypsy said, that's a marvelous idea , Rosie can become Dims trainer! As Manny said! A splendid idea indeed , yet again It is up to me to always come up with a solution to this kind of scenario! Heimilick said, yeah no doubt about that Manny ! Rosie would make the perfect trainer for Dim! As the other Bugs agreed! Meanwhile! Rosie finished reassuring Dim!

As Rosie turned her attention to the dragonfly and said! You should be more careful and that wasn't nice what you did to Dim, earlier but I gotta admit that was something the way you forced out your hand in front of Dim ! As dragonfly bows showing he's sorry , said! My apologies for my rude behavior earlier,

I deserved that ! Rosie Said! Apologizes accepted ! The dragonfly Said, Thank You So Much ! And basically the tip of the tactic is to ... Show the wild animals that your the dominant one and the trainer !

Rosie said! The dominant one and trainer!

The dragonfly said, Yes! Rosie Said! Okay ! Thank you! Sir ! The dragonfly said! Call me Valiant ! As Rosie Said! Oh right thank you Valiant your a good help ! As Valiant said! Your very welcome! Miss Rosie! To show you my gratitude and accepting my apology I will give you this Little Gift a rock , As Valiant gave Rosie a rock and said! Oh um Thank You! I gotta head back over to my new friends now ! Again thank you for the tips and support! Your a great Bug ! As Valiant said! Thank you! Rosie!

Rosie starts to walk away, Dim got Shy and timid and was nervous because, he thought it was his fault! Rosie smiles and reassured Dim!

As Rosie said, Dim! It's okay everything will be okay now Dim! There's nothing to be worry about! Your safe now Dim! None this wasn't your fault Hunny ! I'm here now Dim! I promise you Dim! I won't ever let nobody hurt you! Rosie kisses Dim on the horn , As Dim Shyly nervously Blushes Red! Rosie said! Let's go Dim, As Dim Shyly follows Rosie back to the other Bugs ! As Rosie and Dim got back !

Slim , Heimilick, Francis, Manny, Gypsy, Tuck And Roll were like wow and awe struck ! As Slim said! Rosie, that was very great and the You Calmed Dim Like That! As Francis said! With that kinda of act , I think you and Dim can make great duo act together! As Heimilick Added, Yiah ! Rosie it's so exciting and amazing too! As Tuck and Roll agreed as always doing there little pose TaDa, As Gypsy said! The way Dim acknowledge you right when you got his attention and totally you were both like Isync with each other ! As Manny said! Gypsy's right my dear , that is to us that we think You and Dim are definitely make a perfect duo together of your act ! As Rosie smiles for excitement said! Really ! This is so wonderful that , guys ! I don't know what to say ! But thank you! Your all the best friends! As The other Bugs smile and gave each other a group hug and Dim Shyly watched the group, Than Rosie turned around with the other Bugs and said! Dim! It's okay everything will be okay now Dim, come on in here Hunny! While Rosie held out her hand to encourage Dim to come up to the group !

Note; in the previous chapters Dim was Shy and didn't say anything yet was beginning of building trust towards Rosie first ! But now the excitement is up , Dim finally talks for the first time! Although, Dim will still be Shy at first!

Next Chapter!

Chapter 4:

As Shy Dim looks at the ground and Blushes Red nervously and rubbed his back leg with his other leg against each other Shyly ( like What A Shy Young Little Boy would do) As Gypsy said! Awe that's really cute , Rosie , Dim is Shy ! The other Bugs went Aww in agreement! Rosie smiles and Said, It's okay Dim, come on Hunny! Come on ! Rosie beckoning and Encouraging Dim to come say hi! As Dim slowly but surely goes up towards the group Shyly and... Dim Shyly spoke up in a deep voice said, Dim says Hi ! As the other Bugs were like surprise but overjoyed that Dim can talk , just not as much at first! As Slim added, Hello Dim ! It's nice to meet you ! Gypsy adds in , Its nice to meet you Dim, Your very talented!

Heimilick Added in , Hello Dim, It's nice to meet you, can I come up too see you! Heimilick crawls up to Dim, Dim Shyly backed away and hide behind Rosie! As Manny said! Heimilick my young lad , Gotta Give Dim Space he isn't quite comfortable yet! As Heimilick said! Sorry about that Never-mind ! As Rosie said! It's okay Heimilick, This gonna Take Time For Dim to warm up to guys , by time you will become good friends with Dim, But for now Dim is Shy ! As Heimilick Added! Ooh ! Okay Rosie! I understand too! Thank you! Frauline ( in German means Friend ) Rosie Said! Thank you Guys ! As Slim, Heimilick, Francis , Manny, Gypsy, Tuck and Roll replies Your Welcome Rosie!

As Pt flea said! Hey That was very amazing what you did out there Rosie! The way you handle Dim there, Dim Shyly Blushes Red While hiding behind Rosie !

Rosie Said! Thank you Pt ! Pt continue in adds , That it was so great that you and Dim have been Hired For the job , What do you say ! As Rosie looks at Dim and Rosie smiles and says! Yes! We're in ! Pt ! Count us in! As The Bugs cheered and-were happily rejoice ! As Pt flea said , It's nothing! You all have become friends and all seem to get along with each other, so you're all Hired ! Welcome to the Circus! I officially call you my Circus Troupe in training, But you need all need to practice-your acts until they are perfect!

kapeesh ! Pt flea confidently gives a remark to the his new Circus Troupe in training, As The New Circus Bugs, we're overjoyed and cheered and as Dim got Shy and stayed back a little bit! The new Circus Troupe Said! Thank You Pt , we won't let you down! We promise will please you ! Will make you proud Pt!

As Pt said! Your welcome! Now get to work on your training! As The new Circus Troupe Said, Right Away Pt, The new Circus Bugs went to go practice there training and Dim Shyly looked around and saw Rosie followed Pt flea, And Rosie! Rosie Said! I have a special training for you and Dim ! Rosie said! Oh okay what kind of training ! As Pt flea said! Follow me into the big ring ! Rosie followed Pt to the big ring in the middle of the Circus tent ,

As Rosie said! Wow this is huge ! So what is it want Me and Dim to do! Exactly Pt!

As Pt said! I want to Ride on Dim and Than practice ( the lion tamer act) from what Just happened earlier ago, That was a flaming death of a encounter I have ever seen! Rosie said! You want me to ride Dim and do the real act of ( Lion tamer) ! As Pt said! Correct ! Rosie! Rosie said! Okay! If that's what you want us to do! Will do it ! As Pt said! That's the spirit Rosie, now get cracking! As Rosie said Right Away, Pt !

Rosie said! Okay Dim, can you come on over here Hunny! We're going a act routine, Pt wants us to do! As Dim Shyly walks over to Rosie, and Rosie said! Dim , We're gonna practice the ( Lion tamer) act , and Pt wants to me to Ride you ! Will that be okay with you! Dim! As Dim Shyly looks at the ring and Than at Rosie! And Than Dim slowly but surely nodded yes Shyly! As Rosie said! Oh thank you Dim! Don't worry Dim , just keep your eyes on me and follow my lead Ok! Dim! Dim Shyly nods in agreement, As Rosie and Dim got in the middle of the circle and Rosie a leaf saddle on Dim , That way she can practice riding Dim, Rosie got onto the saddle on Dims Back and Dim Shyly reacted to Rosie on him , and Dim was Shaking nervously, As Rosie said! Wow ! Easy Dim, it's okay Hunny ! Everything will be okay Dim! Trust me ! Rosie reassured Dim, by gently rubbing his back very gently and Slowly But surely Dim calmed down and stopped shaking and listened to Rosie! As Rosie said! Okay Dim! Ready ! Dim Shyly nodded! Rosie said, Giddy up Dim! Rosie kicked gently to get Dim going , when Rosie commenced Dim to go , Dim slightly bucked and reared , he didn't quite understand what Rosie meant ! Rosie said! Wow ! Easy Dim, Wow boy ! That wasn't quite what I meant Hunny! Dim Shyly stopped the Rearing and Bucking, And Attempt to hear Rosie a little bit better! Rosie said! What I meant was is to start galloping by going in a circle ! Now do you get what I meant Hunny!

As Dim Shyly nodded with the question, as if he kinda understood what Rosie meant !

As Rosie said! Okay Hunny, lets try this again very slowly, this time! Nice and slowly Dim! Rosie nudged Him a little bit to get Dim walking around in a circle first !

Dim Shyly response to Rosie's command and Dim starts walking around slowly in a circle just until Rosie and Dim are comfortable with what there needing to do! And Than start to pick up the pace a little more, Then as Hours went by it was getting late and Pt flea congratulate the new Circus Troupe, for a great practice and to come back in tomorrow morning as the real stuff begins! As The new Circus Troupe waves by to Pt flea and they give each other bye bye waves and Rosie and Dim were the last ones to leave to head home , As They head home and got to the house !

As Sally said, oh good your home Rosie! Dim! So tell me how did it go! Rosie! Did you like it ! As Rosie said! It was great we met some new friends and Dim was good too , He was a little Shy at first around them but Dim actually talked for the first time! As Sally said! Oh that's wonderful Rosie, how awesome is that ! I had no idea Dim can talk ! And good news is the Circus owner PT was impressed by how Mine And Dims new work skill that We have been Hired ! Rosie said! We're in the Circus Rosie! We're part of the Circus Troupe Too! Sally jumped for joy and went , Ahhhh! Rosie! Rosie! Yes! Yes! Congratulations I'm so proud of you! Yeah my little sister got a job at a Circus! Sally was so happy for Rosie, She almost tried to hug Dim but Dim Shyly backed away !

Sally said! Oh oh my I'm sorry! I totally forgot that Dim isn't comfortable yet ! I kinda got a little Carried Away ! Rosie said ' it's okay Sally ! No worries! It will take time for Dim to warm up ! By time Dim will like you ! As Sally said! Your right! Rosie thank You! As Rosie said you're welcome Sally! Sally said! You two hungry! I made some good food! As Rosie said! We're actually good , We went with our new friends to dinner after our auditions rehearsal acts ! For celebration our Acceptance in the Circus! Sally said! Okay! Rosie! I'll save some food for tomorrow than !

As Dim Shyly was getting tired and went into his bed and fell fast asleep! As Rosie Added in, Oh okay Sally I'm Going get Dim ready for bed ! Dims very tired and I'm going to sleep with Dim tonight just to make sure Dim will be okay with me in there! As Sally said! Okay Rosie! I'm going to get ready for bed too ! I'll see you in the morning Rosie ! Rosie said! Okay Sally! Goodnight! Sally! As Sally takes Shira and goes into there room and goes to bed !

As Rosie gets a big blanket and covers Dim , While Dim is sleeping and Rosie sleeps next to him, As Dim Shyly stirred slightly felt Rosie laying next to him! Than Dim fell right back to sleep! As Rosie smiles and kisses Dim on the horn gently and gently petting him on the back ! And Rosie said! Goodnight Dim! You did good out there I'm so proud of you Hunny! I know this will take time as well for you ! I promise you Dim, it will get easier soon! Well good night Dim! Rosie fell right back to sleep too , As Rosie sleeps next to Dim!

The two bugs fell fast asleep!!

Epilogue Final Chapter :

Two years and seven months went buy and Sally got a new place and a boyfriend and moved , Sally did become friends with Dim! As shown; Sally giving Dim a kiss on the horn and Dim Shyly Blushes Red , As Sally and Rosie hugged and waved each other buy and good luck in life Rosie and Dim became friends and are now Full fledge Circus Bugs ! For Pt Flea 's Bug Circus! And Dim is slowly starting to become friends with the Circus Bugs! Note ; Dims dialogue isn't that good! I do apologize if Dim did have many roles , But Dims Character personality build up explains it all about him being Shy! Scene shown ; Before The show , The Circus Bugs were talking getting to know each other more !

As Francis ended the conversation with saying! Hi Heimilick what's that ! Heimilick said! Ohh ! Where Francis! As Francis Than puts a balloon and pops it in Heimilick's face ! As Francis and the other Circus Bugs cracking up and enjoying each other! As Francis winks to Rosie , Rosie got the idea ! And Rosie said! Hey guys watch this ! Rosie climbed up on Dim, Dim Shyly got startled and was shaking a little bit, Rosie gently calmed and reassured Dim! Dim Shyly surely but slowly calmed down and... Francis came up behind Dim, and used the flower hat ( How Francis usually wore it in the scene from the film ! When Slim goes tra la la la spring is in the air ! ) Francis walked under Dim and starts Tickling him ! Dim reacts and starts laughing and stomped the ground cause the ground to shake and The Circus Bugs were like fell to the ground hard with that much of a force ! Francis came out from under Dim! Dim stopped laughing and stopped stomping the ground!

As Slim said! Wow ! Rosie! I never even knew Dim is Ticklish! Heimilick Added! Yiah ! Heimilick braced himself on the ground after being caused From Dim laughing of getting Tickled by Francis And ... as Pt was alerted and said ! Hey ! What are you yahoos doing! Are you guys okay, was that an earthquake! As Pt looked who might have done it ! Dim Shyly Blushes and got embarrassed! Rosie inferred said , We're just having fun Pt ! Right guys ! As the other Circus Bugs nodded in agreement! Pt said! Well , Okay!

Be ready for show time in 10 minutes! Okay Pt ! Added The Circus Bugs! The Circus Bugs got ready for there act !

As Dim got a bit Shy and nervous! As if Dim was feeling troubled because he caused the ground to shake and didn't mean too! Rosie climbed off of Dim! Rosie said! Dim! It's okay Hunny! Everything will be okay now Dim! I think it's very awesome that you have that capability!

As Rosie puts a hand on Dims horn and Dim Shyly looks at Rosie! Rosie said! I know this will be confusing for you , but I promise you Dim! Things will become easier soon! Just follow my lead and keep your eyes on me at all times okay Dim! As Rosie leans in to give Dim a kiss on the lips , and ( Dims Shyly registers the body Language Rosie giving toward Dim) his lips met with Rosie! Dim Shyly blushes redder ! While Rosie and Dim didn't notice, Slim , Heimilick and Francis were watching them Kissing , like and said! Whoo Whoo! Kissy Kissy ! Heimilick is cracking up hilariously ! The 3 left as they popped in Rosie and Dim did react when they heard the curtains moved like as if someone saw them! Rosie and Dim separate for a second and Rosie blushes and Dim Shyly Blushes! As Rosie said! H How about just make this our secret Dim! Okay Hunny!

As Dim Shyly nodded in agreement!

As Rosie said! Awesome! Okay Dim! It's time to get ready for our act ! Okay Hunny! As Dim Shyly nodded his head follows Rosie to get ready for the show !

And Dim Shyly nudging Rosie and Rosie returned the gesture by petting Dim very gently on the horn ! Rosie and Dim are now the best of friends! Dim has Shyly gained trust towards Rosie and Rosie's now a Trainer/Care taker for Dim!

The End!

RosieXDim


End file.
